Thundercloud's Return Weirdly Made By Me
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: I did make this like it was really made by Erin Hunter, the first chapter is the Prologue where you will find many different varieties of information on Thundercloud and why I called this "Thundercloud's RETURN"-Basically, her mother and father and the rest of WindClan banned her for the supposed death of Heatherstar in a past life where Thundercloud was given a choice. ReadTheRest
1. Prologue

_**Dear**_ _ **Readers,**_

 __**This** _ **is my first story as**_ _Shatterstorm-_ A Thunder Warrior. _ **And I do hope it is a grand success! Wish Me Luck My Fellow Authors And Readers!**_

 _ **Thundercloud raced to her father's side as her entire kin from WindClan was pelting over the moors to greet the formerly banned WindClan warrior. "WindClan is proud of how ThunderClan took perfect care of my one and only Thunderpaw..." Onestar told his daughter. "Onestar...You always did that when I was a kit and I accidentally set the Elder's Den on fire...I am still kinda regretting messing with Tallstar...I do wish he was still with us..." The gray and yellow scarred she-cat said. Her yellow stripe on the sides of her scar along her back had given her a certain power, much stronger than Starclan, the power of storms and lightning. This had made her have very accidental mistakes, like accidentally striking Tallstar during The Great Journey, the forest was under attack when The Great Journey of the Clans had occurred, Thundercloud was just 7 Moons old and nearly was left on a Thunderpath by her Clan because of her, the Clans had been in devastating thunderstorms when Thundercloud was named Dawnpaw. Her mother had Tallstar rename her Thunderpaw when the clans had discovered the she-cat had mystical storm powers. "We all do Thundercloud. You did thank Firestar and Brambleclaw for allowing you to be within their clan, didn't you?" Onestar asked as Ravenfur and Crystalstorm pawed at their sister's tail excitedly like kits. Hawkheart had been the only kin that Thundercloud had honestly missed when one of her kin would join Starclan. Thinking about Hawkheart deepened Thundercloud's Anger-rate lately. "Thundercloud... You must follow me..." A Gray cat with sun yellow eyes whispered into Thundercloud's torn ear.**_ _Yellowfang? What are you doing here in WindClan camp? And why are you needing me right now?_ _ **Thundercloud thought. Yellowfang had walked in some of Thundercloud's dreams of when Thundercloud was a ThunderClan apprentice and warrior long after WindClan had arrived in their new territory. Thundercloud started to follow Yellowfang when Onestar called after her. "Thundercloud! You get right back here now!" Onestar yowled at his daughter. Thundercloud ignored him as Yellowfang guided her to a deep hole. "Jump in Thundercloud, you won't be hurt. ThunderClan's honor promise." Yellowfang said as she secretly curled her tail, breaking her promise. Thundercloud unfortunately didn't notice, and she jumped in, Lightning following her trail. "ThunderCloud?" Ravenfur called for her sister.**_ _Ravenfur? Wait, why can't I talk? Yellowfang Betrayed me! And the Warrior Code! and the medicine cat code too... she wouldn't dare..._


	2. How it all started-Rallyfur

_**Dear**_ _ **Readers,**_

 __**This** _ **is my first story as**_ _Shatterstorm-_ A Thunder Warrior. _ **And I do hope it is a grand success! Wish Me Luck My Fellow Authors And Readers!**_

 _ **Thundercloud raced to her father's side as her entire kin from WindClan was pelting over the moors to greet the formerly banned WindClan warrior. "WindClan is proud of how ThunderClan took perfect care of my one and only Thunderpaw..." Onestar told his daughter. "Onestar...You always did that when I was a kit and I accidentally set the Elder's Den on fire...I am still kinda regretting messing with Tallstar...I do wish he was still with us..." The gray and yellow scarred she-cat said. Her yellow stripe on the sides of her scar along her back had given her a certain power, much stronger than Starclan, the power of storms and lightning. This had made her have very accidental mistakes, like accidentally striking Tallstar during The Great Journey, the forest was under attack when The Great Journey of the Clans had occurred, Thundercloud was just 7 Moons old and nearly was left on a Thunderpath by her Clan because of her, the Clans had been in devastating thunderstorms when Thundercloud was named Dawnpaw. Her mother had Tallstar rename her Thunderpaw when the clans had discovered the she-cat had mystical storm powers. "We all do Thundercloud. You did thank Firestar and Brambleclaw for allowing you to be within their clan, didn't you?" Onestar asked as Ravenfur and Crystalstorm pawed at their sister's tail excitedly like kits. Hawkheart had been the only kin that Thundercloud had honestly missed when one of her kin would join Starclan. Thinking about Hawkheart deepened Thundercloud's Anger-rate lately. "Thundercloud... You must follow me..." A Gray cat with sun yellow eyes whispered into Thundercloud's torn ear.**_ _Yellowfang? What are you doing here in WindClan camp? And why are you needing me right now?_ _ **Thundercloud thought. Yellowfang had walked in some of Thundercloud's dreams of when Thundercloud was a ThunderClan apprentice and warrior long after WindClan had arrived in their new territory. Thundercloud started to follow Yellowfang when Onestar called after her. "Thundercloud! You get right back here now!" Onestar yowled at his daughter. Thundercloud ignored him as Yellowfang guided her to a deep hole. "Jump in Thundercloud, you won't be hurt. ThunderClan's honor promise." Yellowfang said as she secretly curled her tail, breaking her promise. Thundercloud unfortunately didn't notice, and she jumped in, Lightning following her trail. "ThunderCloud?" Ravenfur called for her sister.**_ _Ravenfur? Wait, why can't I talk? Yellowfang Betrayed me! And the Warrior Code! and the medicine cat code too... she wouldn't dare..._


End file.
